how to describe you
by sinavo
Summary: [CAI XUKUN/ZHU ZHENGTING]ㅡ Di mata Zhengting, kasta mereka berdua itu beda. Ibarat pangeran anak raja, sama saudagar buah di pasar (dia gak sudi dibilang rakyat jelata, helow!). Dan, satu lagi, KENAPA DIA MENDADAK KAYAK CEWEK ABEGE LABIL ASMARA GINI SIH? / { zhengkun, kunting, idol producer, nine percent } RnR


ㅡ **how to describe you.**

2018 (c) **felivevo**

[warning] _bxb, humor failed, typos, don't like? don't read._

a _cai xukun/zhu zhengting_ fanfiction

.

.

.

.

ㅡ{}ㅡ

Semua ini berawal dari pertanyaan random guru konselingnya tadi pagi,

 _Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang teman sekamar kalian?_

Mau tidak mau, Zhengting kepikiran sampai detik ini. Padahal itu cuman pertanyaan pemanasan biar sekelas gak kaku-kaku amatㅡkarena topik mereka adalah menentukan kriteria pasangan hidup masa depan. Tapi tetap saja, Zhengting kebawa hati sampai makan tak enak tidurpun tak tenang.

Bukan. Zhengting bukannya mau menjadikan teman sekamarnya sebagai pasangan hidup, kok. Hanya saja ... ah, gimana ngomongnya ya.

Sekolahnya adalah sekolah berasrama yang mewajibkan semua murid tinggal di kamar yang telah disediakan. Asrama cowok dan cewek dipisah oleh bangunan utama untuk menghindari kumpul kebo berujung hamil di luar nikah (tapi akibatnya mereka semua malah pada belok ke sesama). Siswa-siswi baru boleh pulang ke rumah saat akhir pekan, atau izin karena hal lain yang bisa dipertimbangkan.

Satu kamar biasanya memuat dua sampai empat orang, dan mampuslah buat yang kebagian kamar berkapasitas lima orangㅡkarena semakin banyak kepala, maka semakin banyak cucian menumpuk dan perlu hompimpah buat menentukan siapa yang kebagian tugas mencuci hari itu.

Punya teman sekamar itu tentu banyak manfaatnya. Murid-murid menjadi kompak satu sama lain (kompak menggunjing guru masing-masing), saling berbagi (berbagi tips menghindari satpam saat ingin kabur keluar, misalnya), dan tahu diri untuk tidak meninggalkan kolor bekas pakai di lantai kamar mandi. Ah, indahnya persahabatan.

Tapi, tidak. Zhengting tidak demikian. Semua ini bermula dua bulan lalu, saat Wang Ziyiㅡteman sekamarnya dahuluㅡpindah ke kota lain karena penghuni sekolah ini terlalu menajiskan untuk manusia super _swag_ seperti dirinya...

Nggak, deng. Boong, Ziyi pindah karena ikut pekerjaan Ayahnya, kok. (Meski kalau menuruti kata hati Ziyi, alasan diatas ada benarnya juga sih...)

Saat itulah, seseorang bernama Cai Xukun masuk ke dalam kehidupan Zhengting (ceilah). Dia itu tipikal anak kelas satu yang dihari pertama sekolah saja fansnya sudah bujubuneng banyaknya, dari cewek-cewek abg sampe guru-guru, bahkan tukang parkir pun naksir padanya. Pantas saja Zhengting _auto_ merasa 'serius lo' saat mengetahui ia kini sekamar dengan seorang Cai Xukun _yang itu_.

 _Plis_ , deh. Zhengting yakin tidak ada satupun orang disekolah mereka yang tidak mengenal Xukun. Bahkan Zimo yang biasa hanya peduli pada karakter-karakter _waifu_ 2d tertjintah-nya saja tau, apalagi ini Zhengting yang kerap coretbergosipcoret bertukar info bersama beberapa siswa-siswi di kantin sekolah.

Lagipula, sangat jarang anak kelas satu sekamar dengan anak kelas tiga. Mereka biasa dipasangkan dengan sesama anak kelas satu, atau anak kelas dua. Bukankah ini suatu keajaiban?

Makanya, sewaktu Xukun pindah kamar, semua siswa serempak menyematkan _title_ 'manusia paling beruntung abad dua puluh' ke Zhengting.

Bayangin. Dari Ziyi yang swag-swag gak jelas ke Xukun yang idola satu sekolah ... berkah macam apa ini.

Ibaratnya, seorang pangeran ganteng nan rupawan tiba-tiba sukarela tidur sama anak saudagar buah di pasarㅡZhengting gak sudi dibilang rakyat jelata, ingat ya! Gini-gini juga dia punya reputasi (sebagai tukang gosip).

Semua orang mendadak pengen tukeran hidup sama Zhengting. Tapi Zhengting mendadak juga pengen tukeran hidup sama orang lain.

Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya ...

Ah, intinya, hubungan mereka itu tidak seperti teman sekamar lainnya.

Memang, Xukun sangat baik dan perhatian. Minimal dua hari sekali ada dia bertanya Zhengting sehat atau tidak. Mereka juga lumayan sering mengobrol berdua.

Namun ... mengingat kepopuleran lelaki itu, Zhengting mendadak selalu ragu untuk dekat dengannya.

Ah. Cai Xukun itu pintar-mendekati-jenius, kaya raya (orang tuanya pengusaha terkenal), baik hati, dan tampan luar biasa. Kurang sempurna apa dia?

Sedangkan Zhengting cuma siswa yang nilainya biasa-biasa saja dengan kehidupan biasa-biasa saja kecuali wajahnya yang mulus berkat _skincare_ rutin. Mana mungkin mereka bisa dekat, bukan?

Xukun seharusnya punya teman yang sama pintarnya atau sama tampannya. Bukannya dia, si murid biasa-biasa saja ini.

Salahkah ... kalau Zhengting merasa tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Xukun?

.

ㅡ{}ㅡ

.

Malam itu, hujan turun deras.

Air mata Zhengting pun turun dengan deras.

 _Air conditioner_ diatur hingga suhu tujuh belas. Kamar berkasur tingkat dua itu hening, menyisakan suara isak tangis dari sosok Zhengting masih belepotan ingus di depan laptop. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Soalnya film ini menyedihkan sekali, sih.

Kenapa coba, pemeran utama wanitanya harus meninggal karena kecelakaan? Zhengting langsung menyumpah serapahi si antagonis dalam hati sambil mengelap hidung dengan tisu.

Laki-laki itu langsung mem _pause_ filmnya saat adegan berganti ke si pemeran utama pria yang merencanakan balas dendam. Dengan air mata yang masih mengucur, dia meratapi langit-langit kamar, menyesapi kesedihan yang membuat hatinya terasa tertusuk sebilah pisau.

Dia lagi baper, saudara-saudara.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, sekarang jam berapa? Perasaan dari dia mulai nonton sampai sekarang mendekati _ending_ film, Zhengting masih sendirian saja di kamar.

Laki-laki itu lalu melirik jam dinding.

Oh, sudah jam setengah dua belas, toh.

Eh,

... Xukun kemana ya?

Sejak jam makan malam, ia sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan pemuda yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Awalnya, Zhengting pikir Xukun sedang nongkrong bersama anak-anak kelas satu lainnya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Cuma, biasanya mereka tak pernah selama ini. Paling lama jam sepuluh sudah kembali ke kamar masing-masing karena tidak ingin didamprat penjaga asrama.

Zhengting melebarkan mata.

Atau jangan-jangan, Xukun diculik? Orang tuanya kan kaya raya, sudah pasti banyak yang mengincar dia sebagai sandera dan gantinya harus membayar uang tebusan.

Zhengting tiba-tiba membayangkan Xukun diiikat tali tambang dan dielus (kenapa kata ini terasa salah) sekumpulan om-om berpakaian hitam.

Kalau sampai terjadi ... orang-orang pasti akan menyalahkan Zhengting sebagai rekan seasrama dan _kakak_ yang tidak becus.

Lalu dia akan masuk _blacklist_ semua guru dan mereka akan mengeluarkannya karena dianggap mencoreng nama baik sekolah(?).

Kemudian dia akan jadi pengangguran dan mati sengsara karena tidak punya uang.

Tidaaaaaakkkk!

Zhengting loncat dari tempat tidurnya di ranjang atasㅡterdengar bunyi _bruuuk_ yang keras karena pantatnya menghantam lantai duluan. Namun, rasa sakit itu sama sekali tidak terasaㅡkarena di pelupuk matanya sekarang terbayang Xukun tengah diancam sambil ditodongkan pisau di leher.

Laki-laki itu panik menarik jaketnya dari dalam lemari. Dengan sama paniknya pula, dia meraih ponsel, mengutak-atiknya untuk mencari kontak salah satu korban(?) yang bisa dia ajak bersama mencari Xukun.

Yaiyalah mana dia berani keluar sendirian semalam ini. Duh. Bukannya ketemu penculik, malah ketemu setan.

Ah, ini dia. Ding Zeren si bego gebetan Yanchen itu pasti belum tidur sekarang.

Zhengting meletakkan ponselnya ditelinga kiri, menelpon. Sementara tangan kanannya menarik gagang pintu bercat putih di depan mata.

Tanpa ia sadari, pintu kamar juga tengah didorong dari luar.

Laki-laki langsung melesat walaupun benda itu belum sepenuhnya terbuka. Alhasil tubuhnya oleng dan hampir nyungsep mencium lantai karena menghindari tabrakan dengan seseorang yang sepertinya ingin masuk juga.

"MONYED, KALO JALAN ITU PAKE MAㅡ"

"Zhengting- _ge_?"

Matanya mengerjap heran. Loh? Inikan .. Xukun?

Jadi dia nggak diculik?!

"Kok ... nangis?"

Ah.

Sialan.

Saking paniknya, Zhengting tidak sadar bahwa ingus dan air mata sisa menonton film masih membanjiri wajahnya.

Dan sekarang, nampaknya Xukun telah salah paham.

"K-kau habis putus, ya?"

Zhengting tersenyum kecut. Suara ' _halo?'_ dari Zeren diujung sana terdengar bagai dengingan nyamuk.

.

ㅡ{}ㅡ

.

Perlu waktu beberapa cara untuk menyadarkan Xukun bahwa Zhengting jomblo dari lahir. Salah satunya, adalah dengan memperlihatkan pada Xukun film yang Zhengting tonton sebelum ia pulang.

Jadilah, mereka berdua larut dalam keheningan.

Di akhir film, hampir semua karakter mati. Zhengting kembali bercucuran air mata, dan Xukun hanya terbengong menatap lagu _ending_. Film yang awalnya penuh romansa bunga-bunga itu mendadak penuh adegan mutilasi berdarah ketika si karakter utama balas dendam. Sungguh ... sesuatu sekali.

Xukun bergumam. " _Ge._ "

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau ternyata doyan nonton film begini ..."

 _Jleb._

Tanpa sadar, Xukun baru saja menjatuhkan harga diri Zhengting sebagai cowok tulen ke jurang terdalam.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?!" Zhengting nyolot, meraih tisu dan kembali menyedot ingusnya kuat-kuat. "Ini gak _full romance_ kok!"

"Bercanda." Xukun terkekeh pelan. "Filmnya bagus. Kalau kau ajak nonton lagi, aku tidak akan menolak."

Belum sempat Zhengting sempurna mencerna perkataan Xukun, laki-laki itu sudah turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menghampiri bungkusan plastik yang ia letakkan di atas nakas.

"Hampir lupa. Maaf aku pulang telat, aku tadi ketiduran di kamar Linkai. Untung saja penjaga asrama mau memberi toleransi." Suara tawanya yang jernih kembali mengalun di udara. "Aku tadi beli coklat panas _sachet_ -an. Kau mau?"

Zhengting mengerjapkan mata ketika Xukun memandanginya balik. Pipinya mendadak terasa terbakar. "A-ah, tolong ya."

"Oke."

Dan tepat ketika Xukun berlalu ke balik mini _kitchen_ di kamar mereka, Zhengting langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

AAAAAAAAAAAA.

 _Aku ini kenapa coba_?!

Tuh! Lihat sendiri, 'kan? Bagaimana Zhengting tidak merasa kalau dia hanya seujung kuku bagi Xukun? Boro-boro membuatkan coklat panas, waktu dulu bersama Ziyi saja ia sering meminta laki-laki itu membuang sisa permen karetnya!

(Pantas saja Ziyi tidak betah ...)

Ia mendadak ingin bertransformasi menjadi debu kasur.

Zhengting kemudian mengangkat bantal dari depan wajahnya. Matanya kembali menatap langit-langit kamar, sementara suara sendok beradu dengan gelas dari arah dapur mengisi keheningan.

Ia bergumam pelan. "Makasih banyak..."

"Sama-sama."

Bahu Zhengting menegang ketika Xukun mendadak membalas perkataannya.

"Tidak usah canggung. Kalau kau perlu apa-apa, panggil saja aku. Aku pasti membantumu sebisaku, kok." Xukun berjalan sembari mengangkat dua gelas kaca di tangan kanan dan kirinya. "Sendirian itu tidak selamanya menyenangkan, bukan?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, meletakkan satu gelas di atas meja nakas dan salah satunya lagi ia sodorkan ke depan.

"Turun, yuk. Minum di depan pasti menyenangkanㅡselama kita tidak ketahuan penjaga."

"O-oke." Zhengting meringis, lalu dengan ragu melangkah turun dari kasurnya yang berada di atas.

Kepalanya tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Tangannya bergetar ketika menerima gelas dari Xukun.

 _Sialan, kenapa dia jadi mirip anak gadis dimabuk cinta begini?_

Melihat raut wajah kikuk laki-laki itu, Xukun entah kenapa kembali tertawa. "Contohnya perihal film tadi."

Zhengting melebarkan mata.

"Kalau kau ajak aku, kau tidak perlu menangis sendiri." Ia tersenyum hangat, menepuk bahu Zhengting sekilas. "Kau bisa menangis di pundakku, dan aku pasti akan menenangkanmu."

Xukun kemudian berbalik, mendahului Zhengting berjalan keluar.

"Ayo!"

Sementara di belakang, laki-laki itu menatap gelas coklatnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Ia kembali meringis. _Aduh._

 _Xukun, jangan begini dong._

 _Tanggung jawab, Zhengting baper._

.

ㅡ{}ㅡ

.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang teman sekamar kalian?"

Pagi itu, kelas kembali ribut oleh pertanyaan yang sama tempo hari.

Sebagian besar protes karena teman sekamar mereka tidak bisa dijelaskan bagaimana sifatnyaㅡantara terlalu 'unik' atau malah terlalu 'aneh'. Sebagian lagi masih bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan teman sekamar mereka dengan kata-kata.

Termasuk ia.

 _Ah, teman sekamar ya ..._

Zhengting menatap halaman buku tulis yang kosong di depannya, tersenyum tipis.

 _Cai Xukun ... bagaimana aku mendeskripsikannya?_

 _Apa kutulis, 'AKU SUKA DIA' saja besar-besar?_

 _Ah._

 _Baiklah, tidak buruk juga._

.

.

.

.

.

 _ㅡ_ {}ㅡ

 **ㅡfin.**

debut pertama saya di ffn... :")

saya cinta zhengkun pake banget / _elus_ / kyaaaaa mama sama papa! XD

nekat juga saya publish ff humor gagal gini ... hahaha yaudah gapapa dech buat ngeramein ff idol producer yang masi langka :"(

terakhir, review dong reviewwww? ;( / _kedipgenit/_ biar saya semangat nulisnya! :D oke dong? oke? oke banget kan yak? / _maksa/_

 **sign,**

 **felivevo. (as known as jodoh yanjun)** / _dihajar/_


End file.
